Rude Awakening
by RenityW
Summary: Will Levi get out of this mess? My first FanFic! Reviews please


Rude Awakening

Preface

My body felt unusual, since that odd encounter. I can remember it like it was yesterday. Mr. Rowe was being too rough to me. I should have told someone, but I felt embarrassed. He bought me special things like jewelry, a new car, and "special" clothing to wear for him. I knew it was wrong, but I felt like he was going to hurt me, if I told anyone. I hated the way he made me feel, but after awhile it got too be too much. How did I sink so low?

Chapter 1

My name is Levi McPorter, I am 15 years old and go to a Performance and Art school in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. My life was disappointing after my mom died and my father became an alcoholic. The only thing that made me feel better was school and Him. When I returned home, my life turned into yelling, slamming of doors, and Bud Light and Crown Royal bottles. My little sister, Stephanie, is 13 and she is daddy's little princess, but no one told her that our mother died while coming out of her vagina.

"Levi, come down here now," my drunkin' father yelled at me from the bottom of the staircase. My father is a handsome, Caucasian, mid-40's man. He used to be an amazing father, loving, caring, then my mother died and he changed. He started drinking to free himself from his darkened reality. My mother was even better, her name Victoria McPorter. She was a beautiful, extravagant, African-American woman. She had medium length, wavy-like hair. She was extremely educated, and well-driven. My mother and father were high school sweethearts, but when they graduated high school they decided to date other people. Their love was too strong to be broken, so a couple of years later (after graduating collage) they got back together and had me. I'm of course mixed, with wavy brown hair just like my mother's. My hair would always give me issues, but my mother knew exactly how to do it every day. I miss her so much that it hurts.

"Levi, come down here now you worthless bi-"my father said (unfortunately) interrupting my thoughts.

"I'm here, I'm here," I said exhaustedly.

"Go get me another beer,"

"Why can't you get it yourself?"

"Because I told you to, I'm the adult and you're the child "I ignored his continued rambling and went and got him another Bud Light from out of our crappy fridge. I ran back up the stair before he could ask me to do anymore ridiculous things. I plopped on my bed and turned my IPod on and listened to Lady Gaga's hit _Born this Way. _Then, as if I could get time to myself, my little sister Stephanie barged in without knocking.

"Where is my freakin' phone you horse" she practically screamed

" I don't know maybe you lost it again , I never use your phone I have my own"

"All I know is that if I don't get my phone in 3 seconds I will tell dad and we both know you don't want that" She was right, I never liked it when dad got mad at us (mostly me). He beats me with anything he can get his hands on, usually. I hate that, he never used to beat me, ever.

"Okay fine I will help you find it you, donkey," We looked in her drawers, under her bed, everywhere and still we couldn't find it. Then Steph screams, "I found it!"

"Where was it?"

"In my purse," She said with a sly smile. It made me sick.

"You son- of-"

"Don't make me get dad," she knows just how to push my buttons. She opened her mouth to scream "Dad" but I covered her mouth and said, "Fine just leave me alone," I went back in my room wishing that I could go back to school to see my friends. They were my real family. I put my earphones back in my ear, put my IPod on shuffle and drifted into a deep slumber.

Chapter 2

The only place that made me feel better is school. The Pennsylvania School of Performance and Art or PPAS, is the safe haven of my hellish life. My best friends are David Williams, Angel Dark, Alex Rose, and Serenity Caruso. David has been my friend since Kindergarten. He is black with major swagger. He wears skinny jeans and Hollister almost every day. He never wears the same outfit twice, I think. David is an amazing actor, he has been accepted into Julliard already and he is only in 10th grade. Now Angel…well she is white with long brownish hair and wears designer sunglasses. The boys think she is so hot, I hear. She is the goddess of swimming. Alex is the prettiest Colombian you will ever meet. She wears floral shirts and dresses every day, I'm really jealous. Her dad is a professional football player, and her mom works in Washington DC. She is also the amazing actress in the group. Serenity is about 5'4 and the most popular girl in school, although none of us know why. She is black, with shoulder length black hair. She is the only one with amazing musical talent. She plays piano and has many gigs doing so. I love all my friends, they are the only ones that keep me from killing myself. We were all sitting outside under our infamous oak tree, waiting for the 1st bell.

"Levi, how things goin' at home, are they getting any better," asked Alex said writing her next monologue, for drama. Yes, my friends knew everything about me little did I know that that was going to change.

"Not just no but HELL no," I said opening my case to my guitar. My guitar is also the next best thing in my life. If I don't have my guitar I have my guitar pick. This is also the only thing that is keeping my sanity.

"Aww po' baby," Serenity said putting her piano book down and giving me a huge hug. Serenity is also the funny one in the group.

"Yeah my dad still drinks 85 cans a day," I said sarcastically. The bell rang suddenly, just as David was going to chime in. We collected our things and headed to 1st period. He walked with me because we had the same class. It is Mr. Rowe's History class. I loved Mr. Rowe's class; he always made it so fun. With his joking personality and funny looking beard, he wore a blue golf shirt with a black blazer on top. His pants were semi dress-like, they fit him loosely.

"Good Morning class," he stated loudly and proudly.

"Good Morning Mr. Rowe," we all said smiling. This is one of my best classes, because I always get an A and it's so easy to get one. When David and I sat down, Mr. Rowe passed out a study guide for our next test.

"Ok class your next test will be on the French and Indian war" he said sounding way to over excited, "Do you know the other name for this war?" A kid named Armando Winchester raised his hand. Armando is _REALLY_ geeky. He always makes nothing below a 98, he makes me sick sometimes with his nasally voice.

"7 Years War," Armando explained with emphasis in his annoying voice. Gosh, he makes me want to puke my guts out. After we did our lesson on French and Indian War aka 7 Years War, as Armando answered. The bell rang shortly after and Mr. Rowe made me stay after the bell. I was kind of excited because I hate my 2nd period. That is the only class I don't have with my friends. Its PE. The dreaded PE was the only class that made me feel uncomfortable. Every day we have to dress out, and the evil PE teacher makes you run around the whole school and sometimes on hot days do laps in the pool. I love swimming but only when I want to...with my friends.

"Ms. Levi could you come here, please," Mr. Rowe called after me during my crappy thoughts about PE.

"Yes," I said trying to sound respectful. Mr. Rowe is very attractive for his 50-ish year old age. I hope I wasn't the only one that thought this about Mr. Rowe, I feel kind of icky thinking about it.

"I heard about your tough times at home," Mr. Rowe said sitting down at his desk. "I also had tough times with my parents growing up, my dad was on crack and my mother was a prostitute," I was really shocked hearing about his childhood. It was a whole lot worse than mine. But then again at least his mom didn't die trying to give birth.

"I'm sorry to hear about that," I said trying to sound interested. I cared but I wanted him to get to the point already. Then again I didn't want to go to the hell of PE.

"Its fine," he said lowering his head but then putting it back up to look into my eyes, "I just want you to know that you don't have to be afraid to talk about it with me." I didn't know what to say to that. I liked that he cared and all but something about this made me feel weird. I never talk about my family life unless it's my friends, and even then I don't tell them everything.

"I'd like that Mr. Rowe; I have to go now," I said lamely, "Talk to you tomorrow." I walked out of the room, slowly.

Chapter 3

I walked into PE and was surprised that we had a free day. Even though the end of the year is slowly approaching, our evil PE coach still makes us run, ugh. I walk sluggishly to sit by myself. Then after what felt like forever I got up and ask the Devil-my PE teacher- if I could go to the music room instead of sitting here. I was surprised that she said yes. Did hell freeze over? As I walked to the music room, I bumped into David.

"Hey Levi," he said smiling. I loved his smile it made him look so cute.

"Hello David," I said my voice cracked a little.

"You remember that I was trying to tell you something this morning,"

"Yeah, what was it,"

"Well, I'm not going to sugar coat this but I have feeling for ya," He said looking into my eyes. My heart skipped a beat. I like him, too. I've liked him for a very long time. I knew he liked me too, but he never said anything.

"I…I have feelings for you too," I said smiling. Before I catch myself David gave me a huge hug. I loved the way he smelled, he had Hollister cologne. Yum. After a long time he let go. "Well, where were you going?"

"I was going to bail you out of PE, but you already did that," he laughed, I also adored his laugh. "So the real question is where were you going?"

"I was going to go get my guitar,"

"I'll walk with you," We walked to the music room and it was empty. I went to my music locker and got my guitar out. I sat down and played for David and also taught him simple songs like _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star._ We sat in the empty music room laughing and playing guitar until the 3rd period bell rang. Fortunately, David and I have the same 3rd period. 3rd period is our language arts class. Which is SUPER boring. We have this old lady who is super ugly with pale skin. She wears these huge glasses and talks so monotone. It makes me want to fall asleep. Which I do at times, but then again the lady scares me so I don't fall asleep much. Her name is Mrs. Downs. Perfect name for her because she puts you down every day. David doesn't like the class either. She gets him in trouble all the time. Some people say she is racist, maybe that's why she kicks him out of the class every day, and I mean every day. David and I slugged into the room just as the bell rang. David sprang into his seat which is contently next to mine. He did not want to get Mrs. Downs a reason to send him to the office.

"Take out your homework, so I can check it, then we can finish up this novel and then take the reading test on it, lastly we will have free time," she said all of that in one long boring tone. As I took out my homework, the phone rang in the classroom, so Mrs. Downs answered it. Her face looked confused after she hung up the phone, "I will be back class open your books to where we left off and read until I get back, NO goofing off," the word "no" was the only word that changed her tone. She switch out of the room with her big bubble butt.

"Hey, Levi," David said to me," Afterschool, do you want to hang out, maybe a movie or something?"

"Sure, I would love to," I said smiling. _Anything to keep me from going home right away._ I thought. David smiled and read the book we were reading in class. The book was Title Unusual Circumstances. It was a mystery book, it was very long it took us 2 semesters to try to finish. I liked reading it, it's a real mystery book. Not one of those Scooby Doo mysteries that a lot of mystery books are. Once you start liking a character they die and then if you hate someone they will eventually become an ally. I was just getting to the part, where we know who the killer is, when Mrs. Downs brought her bubble butt self back in the room.

"Sorry, kids but I have to go Mr. Rowe is going to be in here so be good," she said collecting her stuff. She was getting all her boring teacher things like someone kicked her into high gear_. I wonder what got her big granny panties in a bunch. _

"I wonder what she has to do," David said scaring me a little, "she doesn't have a life." We giggled. David rose his hand, Mrs. Downs called on him, "Mrs. Downs, is everything okay, I'm worried you seem stressed out," He gave his 'I care a lot' look (that looked totally sexy I might add).

"Nothing that you should be concerned of," she said dryly. Gosh, she was mean he was just trying to help. David didn't say anything but gave her the finger behind her back. She finally left and everyone cheered. We ran around the room, some kids stood on Mrs. Downs desk. David sat on my desk and smiled, and held out his hand, "Hey there pretty lady, you want to dance?" I laughed and took his hand. He swung me around the room it was really fun. The bell was going to ring in 10 min, Mr. Rowe hadn't shown up yet. Then, Mr. Rowe finally walked in and everyone stopped. "Oh no, you guys continue," Mr. Rowe said laughing, "I'm cool, I'm hip." That is why we all LOVE Mr. Rowe. We played around until the lunch bell rang, we got our things and went to lunch.

Chapter 4

The rest of the day crawled by, very slowly. I wanted to have my first date with David right now! When the 6th period bell rang, I was the first one out of the door. I hurried to my locker to get my things, then went to the music room to get my guitar. David was right there waiting for me, at our infamous oak tree. We walked to David's silver Lexus. It was beautiful. It had a sunroof and white and black interior. It took my breath away. David opened the door for me and I got in. I was engulfed by the way it smelled. It smelled just like David, nice and sweet. I was jumping with excitement as he sped to the movie theater. We watched _Nightmare on Elm Street_. I must admit, I almost peed my pants because it was so scary! After the movie, David and I went to TCBY. Surprisingly, Mr. Rowe was there. I nudged David and nodded my head in his direction. David looked and smiled. He grabbed my arm and pulled me toward Mr. Rowe.

"Hey Mr. Rowe," David yelled across the TCBY parking lot. I was totally embarrassed. It's kind of weird to see teachers outside of school. Mr. Rowe walked toward us and smiled. His smile was bright, I bet he had women lining up at his door.

"Hello, there Mr. Williams," he stated when he got to us, then continued dropping his voice, "And Ms. McPorter." I didn't think much of it at the time but while give his acknowledgments he was looking at me the whole time. I don't think David noticed.

"Hi, Mr. Rowe," I said smiling, holding on to David's hand.

"Are you two here by yourselves," Mr. Rowe asked finally taking his glance from my face to my hands.

"We are," David answered holding my hand tighter. He made me feel so safe.

"That is really nice," Mr. Rowe said.

"Are you here with anyone," I asked looking around him.

"No, I am not," He stated, looking back at my eyes.

"Oh," I said feeling like a fool. It was silent for a fraction of a second, then I said, "What was wrong with Mrs. Downs?"

"She went to the doctor last week, and her results came in," he answered, "She had to go in to know what they were."

"I she going to be okay," David asked. I knew David was unconcerned, but whatever.

"I don't know, haven't spoken to her since she asked me to watch her class," He said scrunching his face then putting it back to normal.

"Well, we have to go, it's getting late," David said changing the subject.

"Yeah, what time is it," Mr. Rowe said looking at his watch.

"It's almost 10:30," I said.

"It is getting late," Mr. Rowe agreed. With that, Mr. Rowe walked past me. I swear he touched my thigh, but I didn't say anything. David and I walked to the Lexus. I was happy to be in his car again. It was calming to feel the car roll along to roads. I almost feel asleep. When we finally pulled up to my middle-class home, David walked me to the door and gave me a goodnight kiss. His kisses were sweet and soft. He kissed me for what seems like forever. My surroundings disappeared and it was just David and me. This was my piece of heaven. Then, we said our goodbyes and I stayed outside till I saw David and his Lexus vanish at the end of the street.

Chapter 5

The next morning, I woke up really early. I took a long shower then watched some TV. While watching _Criminal Minds _reruns, my cell phone rings. It was David. _Wow, why are you up so early? _I said aloud. I answered the phone.

"Hello, girlfriend," David said. His voice was so deep over the phone. I liked it.

"Hey, boyfriend," I said laughing. David made me feel like I was accepted unlike my own house.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to come to a little party I'm having for the end of the school year," My heart leaped.

"Yes, I would love to go," I practically screamed. David's parties were always the talk of the school, now this party was going to be the bomb because I'll have a date.

"Good, I'll pick you up next Saturday at 7:00," He said, I know he was smiling though the phone.

"It's a date," I said smiling through the phone myself.

"Of course," He hung up the phone, then I did. After our conversation the doorbell rang. I walked toward the door and opened without looking out the peephole. Mr. Rowe was standing at my door. I was officially creped the hell out.

"Before you close the door," Mr. Rowe rushed out of his mouth, "Is your dad home?"

"Why," My dad wasn't home actually he left for work an hour ago and my sister was at a friend's house.

"I want to talk to you," Mr. Rowe pushed himself into my house.

"I don't feel comfortable about this Mr. Rowe," I said, I was really scared now.

"I think I'm falling in love with you Levi," Mr. Rowe flat out stated, walking toward me.

"I want you to leave, please," I was pleading now. I was so scared. That movie last night had nothing compared to this. I ran up the stairs and slammed the door and locked it.

"Levi, please open the door," Mr. Rowe pounded on my door angrily. With every pound my heart jumped. I was very upset because I left my phone on the couch downstairs! Then with one swift kick, Mr. Rowe broke down my door. I screamed for my life. He grabbed me, I screamed louder. Mr. Rowe put his hand over my mouth. I didn't know what to do. I still kicked and screamed, but nothing was changing. He had a box on the ground, he picked it up there was a key, lingerie, and some matching jewelry.

"Put it on, now," his voice bombed, which made me jump. I quickly took off my clothes and put on the lingerie while he watched me. After I got finished he grabbed me and next thing I know he raped me.

Chapter 6

When I woke up, I had no idea where I was. I looked around didn't see anyone either. I looked down and I was naked. Then, I knew I wasn't in my normal full sized pink and green sheeted bed. I was in a burgundy colored king sized bed. Then I remembered what happened. I rolled up into the fetal position and cried my eyes out. I just cried and cried and cried. I cried until Mr. Rowe opened the door and came in with my favorite breakfast: pancakes and oranges. They smelled inviting, but I was not hungry. Especially, since its coming from Mr. Rowe. He used to be my favorite teacher, the teacher that was "cool" and "hip" as he would say. I hated him now, I wanted to run away from him and call the police. I wanted to scrape out his big brown eyes and stomp on them still they exploded, because that is how I feel right now. I hated him so much!

"Hello, there," Mr. Rowe said trying to sound sensual. His voice was so deep now and he carried around this really sly smile, just like a pedophile would smile at his new child victim. It made me want to puke.

"I'm not saying anything to you, you freak," I spat at him, it landed directly into his eye. He just grunted and wiped it away. Like it was nothing.

"You know you are suppose to keep your saliva in your mouth," he said after wiping away my DNA from his eye. Well, it's not like he hadn't already forcefully taken it away from me, along with my virginity. "Now you need to eat its almost time for you to do me favors."

"I not doing anything for you," I practically spat the words at him, "I am going home and telling my dad. "

"It has been a full day, your dad didn't even call you yet," he said his words were icy, they hit me like a ton of bricks. How could my dad not call me? Doesn't he love me? No, he loves beer more!

"He had to have called, where is my phone," I scrambled around the bed looking for it, no luck.

"It's here but you must do something for me first," He held up my phone.

"I've done enough," I screamed. "More like you forced me to do it!"

"You know you enjoyed it," he reached over and touched my face. His hand was warm, but I didn't feel warm around him. I slapped Mr. Rowe with all my might. I slapped him so hard, I made a grunting noise and fell back on the bed. Mr. Rowe turned his head with the slap, but he just grabbed his face and laughed. Then, his face went hard and cold and he slapped me. I tasted my blood in my mouth. My eyes started to tear up. I turned up and looked at him through the film of tears. "Don't ever get physical with me unless I tell you to." I didn't want to think what he meant by "physical". I just covered my body back up with the burgundy sheets and turned my head. I was scared. If his slaps were that hard no telling what else he could do to me. My heart sank into my stomach._ I can't let him do this to me, but how can I stop him, he could hurt me! _

"You are not going to keep doing this to me," I said finally, not looking at him. He just laughed at left the room.

Chapter 7

Soon after he left the room, I got up and looked in the mirror. I looked like total crap. My hair was a mess, my eyes wear so red it reminded me of vampires, _eesh_, also my bottom lip was bleeding. Then, I realized that I was still naked. I scanned the room for my clothes. I found them folded on a chair in the corner. I quickly grabbed them and slipped them on. I looked for my phone I know he had to put it down to slap me. I found it on the bed. I picked it up and stuck it in my back pocket. The food Mr. Rowe gave me was still on the nightstand. I looked at it, I smelled so good and it looked the part, too. _I have to take a bite._ I spoke aloud. I picked up the fork and cut a part of a pancake, and took a bite. The taste was amazing. It was almost as good as my mom used to make. Almost. Before I could catch myself I had consumed the whole plate. I walked to the door and froze. All the what if's came to my head. What if he hurts me if I leave? What if I try to escape? What if he came after my friends and my crazy family? I pushed those thoughts out of my mind and opened the door and walked out. I walked down the spiral white stairs cautiously scanning the amazing décor. Speaking of, his house was so beautiful! It was just like the house on the January issue of _Home & Garden Magazine_. When, I made it to the bottom of the stairs, I bolted for the door. I unlocked it and ran as fast as I could. I was worried because it was _way_ too easy to get out of there, but at the moment I didn't care. I ran barefoot down the concert path so fast I almost fell three time over my own feet. When, I made it 15 blocks, I started to slow down. I realized that I wasn't far from David's house, but I could go like this. I looked a mess and the reason why I'm going over there isn't so great either. I thought about it long and hard, should I go over there? I decided to call him.

"Levi, what's wrong you sound bad," David said answering the phone. I forgot to catch my breath as I breathed heavily into the phone.

"I've been running, but you have to listen to me," I explained through breaths. I didn't want David to freak out like I know he was about to do.

"What's wrong do I need to call the police," He asked, I know he was on the verge of freaking the hell out.

"Yes, you do tell them that you girlfriend, Levi McPorter, needs an ambulance, because she has just been raped by a man named, Mr. Rowe.

"Oh. My. God," David said. He sounded like someone just told him he will die tomorrow.

"I know, how it sounds but it's true,"

"Where are you, I'm coming to get you,"

"I'm right down the street from your house, on 45th street,"

"Stay right there don't move an inch, you understand,"

"Yes," I hung up. I waited and waited. I hating felling like this. I know that Mr. Rowe would be right behind me. I felt something wiz by me. I jumped and screamed. The realized it was a squirrel. I bent down next to it. Surprisingly it didn't run away, I reached out my hand and petted it. It made its little squirrel noises, it made my heart squeeze, I wish I was a squirrel so I can just climb in a tree and stay there until everything becomes better again. Then again, I don't think things will ever become better again. My phone vibrated and I answered it without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello," I asked.

"Levi, I'm coming after you," Mr. Rowe's voice boomed over the phone in rage. My heart stopped I stood up and something large was right up against me. I turned around and Mr. Rowe was looking down on me with his dark brown eyes.

Chapter 8

I had no idea what to do. I froze, I felt like I was going to pee my pants. His face was red with anger. He smiled his cold white smile,"I told you I was coming to get you!"

"Please, I want you to leave me alone," I cried, I searched the area for David, no sight of him.

"Are you looking for David," he asked. My head snapped up at him. How did he know that? Oh. My. God. Was he listening in on my conversation? Of course he was he knew David was suppose to come for me.

"How did you know that," I asked my mind still reeling.

"I heard your little conversation, thanks for calling me a man," Mr. Rowe answered moving a piece of hair out of my face. I took a step back.

"You bastard," I kneed him in his "jewels" and ran full speed along the sidewalk. I could hear him moaning in pain. I looked back and he was now chasing me. I tried to run faster than I was already going. _Man, Why didn't I just do the pace tests in PE? _I spoke to myself. I hated being this scared. I never want to be this scared ever again in my life. I prayed for the 2nd time in my life right then. The 1st time was when my mother was giving birth to that no good sister of mine. I prayed that Mr. Rowe would trip and break something. I prayed that he would just give up and leave me alone. Then, I fell onto the concrete. I fell right on my chest and face. I skidded for about 2 feet before I came to a stop at the corner. I pushed myself up. I was out of breath and my face was bleeding. I knew I had to go to a hospital. I was running to fast to be O.K after this fall. Soon, Mr. Rowe caught up. He caught his breath while looking down on me. He laughed at me.

"Get up, I'll take care of you that cut on your face," Mr. Rowe stretched out his hand. I looked around for David. I think God answered my prayers because David stopped his car right in front of us. David hopped out of it and punched Mr. Rowe square in the nose.


End file.
